


【你x本哈迪】镜像

by SSSspencer



Category: Ben - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer
Kudos: 2





	【你x本哈迪】镜像

对于所有人来说今天都是个普通的休息日，对你而言也本该如此，前提是如果你的男友没有如此与众不同的话：本哈迪，你的男友，漂亮这个词放在他身上都略显逊色，十分钟前他刚结束了他的工作，他想到今晚是你们的约会之夜，今晚确实应该做点什么，但他没想到回家后要面对的是这个。

“你爱我，对吗，宝贝？”一个吻落了下来，你喜欢吻他的嘴唇，他的嘴唇总是性感的，透着诱人的红，现实看起来比画面中精致百倍，你像那样吻过他的唇无数次，你们的呼吸都粘腻不舍的纠缠在一起，他情迷意乱的样子总是迷人，他会看着你，然后点头，说：“天啊，我当然爱你。”

于是就出现了这荒谬的一幕，他接受了你和作为男性的那个你，当本哈迪与两个人接吻时，他的心跳加速，白皙的皮肤泛着层潮红，他靠在男性的那个你身上，忙于去祈求你，或者另一个来抚摸他，他闪着光亮的双眼在诱惑你，你就去脱下他的衣服，抚摸他精心锻炼过的肌肉线条，在凑往前的同时，你从他的唇角吻到下颌，他不得不抬起头去，顺从你的吻，这时干净的颈线被抻直，你又舔吻过他的喉结，湿热的舌尖吮吸那凸起处的时候，你听见你漂亮的男孩发出一声清晰的吞咽声，随后是断续的，不算明显的闷哼，他叫你“亲爱的”，希望你给予他更多。

本哈迪是个多么会引人注意的宝贝，这也许就是他成为演员的原因，你和男性的那个你都有着这样的想法，另一个你吻着本哈迪的肩膀，在毫无瑕疵的皮肤上留下一点又一点显眼的痕迹，你们的男友本来想要阻止，而你却一下咬在他乳尖，成功把他的声音逼回，只留下一些不清楚的哼声，你刻意的舔吻出声响，探出你滚烫的舌头，上下挑逗着他敏感的乳尖，笑着问道：“喜欢这样吗，Baby doll？”

你的询问带着一点逗弄的意味，尤其是在加重那声“baby doll“的时候——他的专属昵称，他多么适合这个称呼。漂亮的男孩只是看了你的样子一眼，瞬间就涨红了耳根，他平时完美的演技在你面前没了用，取而代之的是那种天然的，不加掩饰的本性，他的古灵精怪与性格柔软令你爱得无法自拔，尤其在此时此刻，你们更是相爱。

“你还是没回答我，亲爱的。“你的掌心触碰到本哈迪的下腹，他的腹部肌肉摸起来手感很好，但你没在那多做停留，在另一个你的配合下，你们脱去了这男孩的裤子，让他一丝不挂，当你又去吻他时，另外一个你——男版那个，就把手摸到你们的男友的臀部，他的屁股揉起来弹性极佳，另一个你才揉了几秒，就被本哈迪叫停，他红着脸，显然不太适应这个，但小小的抗拒被你安抚下来，你的手圈扣住他阴茎，像你曾经为他做过无数次那样的套弄起来，不过一会他就硬得厉害，顶端发颤的吐着水，就和他的屁股一样，叫人想多欺负欺负。

“不喜欢吗？“你问你的宝贝男孩，但羞耻心叫本哈迪没法回答，另一个你就把他抱起来，像是把尿似的，朝你分开了他的双腿，你去拿过一些情趣用品，先让本哈迪感到羞耻万分的，是被拿在手里的那个粉色跳蛋，你向他晃了晃，细微的震动声足够耻人，他没来得及阻止你，就被情趣玩具逼出了颤抖的叫声，震动的跳蛋被润滑液浸湿得发亮，抵在漂亮男孩那收缩的穴口时，引来那处褶皱张合，他委屈的呜咽几声，想挣开过分的快感，你索性就把跳蛋从他的后穴拿开，捆到到前端挺翘的阴茎上，而后开始下一步动作，“别拒绝我，宝贝，我知道你喜欢这个。”

“不...”他的拒绝声几不可闻，你知道他只是害羞，这让他更像个被出来卖身的婊子，又或者是圣妓，应该被所有人看见这漂亮光景，但凡窥见者都会沉迷，而现在这一切只属于你。你将润滑液倒在指尖，一指撑开了本哈迪那潮红的洞，温热的手指挤进甬道，感受到的是一阵咬紧，他比你想象的还要会夹，你屈指逗弄着里面柔软的内壁，又和另一个你交换了个眼神，你们很快变换姿势，让本哈迪跪到地上，方便你们的情趣折磨。

青紫的的阴茎抵在本哈迪泛着水色的，靡红的嘴唇上，另一个你享受的欣赏着他漂亮的脸，这样干净的轮廓太过适合沾上些痕迹，另一个你咽了咽唾液，下意识伸手去捏住年轻演员的下巴，迫使他抬起头，张开嘴，用温热的口腔包裹住龟头顶端，湿热的舌头舔抵在前端的孔上，身为男性的那个你舒服得长叹一声，随后随着挺腰，操开了那张令人梦寐以求的嘴，粗壮的阴茎将口腔撑满，本哈迪只能发出极其细微的呻吟，他似乎不太想被迫，就用舌面费力的舔弄阴茎表面的青筋，把另一个你舔得快感阵阵，一时没忍住而狠重的挺腰撞击，撞得小演员的颈脖通红，因为阴茎顶到喉口，被迫阵阵收喉壁，像后面那个洞一样的收缩不止。

顺从着抽插的速度，你的漂亮男孩就这样抬高屁股任由你的操干，他的呻吟声模糊不清，可怜流着水的阴茎也看起来快要射了，你仍旧在专心的替他扩张，仔细摸索内里柔软的部分，又凑往前去吻他的后颈，一下接着一个充满爱意的吻，把正在努力被操着嘴的年轻演员，吻得情迷意乱，他的津液从嘴角流下来，眼角也湿漉漉的，情潮叫他更让人有施虐欲，可惜你看不到他的表情，只能吻他绷紧的后背，轻缓的叫他的名字，叫他宝贝，叫他婊子。

你的婊子实在可爱得很，他配合你的操干，本能晃着屁股，后头的洞好像会吐水，你用手指操了他一会，就改用一根更粗的假阴茎，在他的嘴被操得发酸的情况下，又用粗壮的另一根阴茎，挤开了你的漂亮男友的穴，你一边吻他耳背，一边把他的洞操开，那里湿热不已，熟透了似的流出淫液。

两根粗壮的几把发狠的操着，本哈迪现在更像个完美的性玩具，嘴里的操弄使他呜咽不止，被迫发出那种粘腻的呻吟，一会男版的那个你又停了下来，从本哈迪的嘴里退出，再用阴茎碾磨他的嘴唇，要他做个卖弄风骚的荡妇，把前端的精液舔干净。

你从身后轻轻拽住了他有着漂亮光泽的浅金色头发，这是他最近为了演出刚染的颜色，不得不承认他这样好看的脸，什么发色都可以驾驭。你迫使他抬起头，教他如何舔逗那根把他操得呻吟连连的阴茎，可他是演员，有着比你更好的学习天赋，他甚至不用你教，他探出粉嫩的舌头，用舌尖抵在顶端的小孔上，变着花样的舔弄，又张开嘴包裹住龟头，刻意的吮吸出声响，另一个你闷哼了几声，重新操回男孩的嘴里，你也不甘示弱的用假阴茎撞击着，不时碾过小演员的敏感处，惹得他呛出短促的惊叫。

“是这里吗？”你缓慢的抽动着那根塑胶制的假阴茎，明明知道这对你可爱的男友来说是种折磨，但这样的折磨也让你们都倍加兴奋，他可怜翘着的阴茎在不停流水，好像委屈流泪一样，你用另一只手圈住他的阴茎，不时用力掐在阴茎根部，再挺腰撞了下他敏感的腺体，又问：“还是这里？”

他被阴茎撞得腰腹发软，什么话也说不出来，呜咽声粘腻又委屈，宝石一般闪耀的蓝色眼睛里也是泪水，眼眶是潮红的，湿润的，充满了情欲，你不知道你是不是真的操在了那一点上，因为他似乎哪里都是敏感的，操到哪，哪就会流水，只有他动人的声音能够带来一点提示。  
另一个你重新开始了操干，几十下的用力抽插过后，厚实的龟头碾在喉口，射进了年轻演员的喉管，他低声呜咽着，男版的那个你将阴茎抽出，阴茎上还黏有些精液，白浊全被粘在本哈迪完美的脸上，水液让他显得色欲浓重，叫人看一眼就情潮翻涌。

被欲望折磨的小演员不知道射了多少次，你玩弄他的阴茎，时重时轻的掐捏他的性器，他被干得烂熟的洞靡红又湿润，噗滋噗滋的发出水声，假阴茎顶在他的腺体处，缓慢的碾磨着，在他欲求将要攀升至顶峰时，又停下来，你吻他颈后的皮肤，留下显眼的痕迹，低低呼出热气，笑着问：“喜欢被我操吗，小婊子？”

本哈迪被耻得溢出一声呜咽，他低微的回应着你，光是要承认他享受于你的羞辱，就让他被消磨了大量的力气，他变得更加兴奋，肉壁阵阵咬紧阴茎，晃着屁股渴求你再快点，你却光顾着套弄他的性器，又停下来，让他迟迟无法达到高潮，委屈得直哼哼，“Please...”你让他再大声些，他却好像知道如何引诱你，只是小声的，反复的哀求着，让你加快套弄的速度，被你用指腹堵住的小孔还在往外流水，湿得实在厉害，像要把你也浸透。

这样激烈的折磨还不够，你将阴茎从他身体里退出，另一个你就把他抱起来，你将他的性器交予男版的那个你，没几下用力的撸动，你们的漂亮男孩就在剧烈的刺激下射了出来，你趁着他的又一次高潮，重新操开他滚烫的洞，紧窄的甬道压根不知满足，只会一个劲的咬住你的假阴茎，再扭动他锻炼得极好的腰线，你忍不住骂了一句，两手抓住男孩稚嫩的腿根，用力留下痕迹——反正拍电影拍到这刚刚好，你可爱的男朋友是多么适合被标记痕迹的人啊。你想着。

新一轮的操干伴随着沉闷的喘息与年轻演员的呻吟，他被反复操开潮红的肉壁，另一个你则在忙于折腾男孩半软的阴茎，指尖不断戳弄着尿道孔，在湿漉漉的顶端打着转，惹得本哈迪不停扭腰，夹紧忙着撞击的几把，情欲的叠加依旧不够似的，另一个你将性器挤在本哈迪的会阴处，顺着一路碾弄上去，戳在被近乎撑平的穴口，年轻男孩想要阻止，但那个变得像性容器的洞还是被一点点撞开，另一根阴茎想要与你共享，就操了进去，你们始终是一个人，十分有默契的一前一后的操着他，他断续哭噎，像个不愿意卖身的婊子，身体是淫荡的，快感不停攀升，哭得却委屈，实在可怜得近。

你吻他的颌线，亲吻与巴掌是同时落下，白嫩又饱满的屁股让拍打声清脆，这好似某种惩罚，惩罚你年轻的男孩不说实话，他享受这场肉欲的折磨，把你们咬得极紧，吃下两根阴茎似乎都并不满足，可他还是在哭，越是委屈就越是漂亮，因此你更用的打他的屁股，故意留下五指的红痕，把他刺激得双眼上翻，显然爽到了尽头。

“用力...用力操我...哈啊...呃...啊啊——”你的婊子开始有些意识不清，放浪的语言是第一步，他带着哭腔的声音实在过分性感，尽管两根阴茎算是他的极限，把他操得肉洞火辣，像被撕裂的感觉和快感搏斗，但强烈的刺激依旧是他所求，只要是你施予的，他像是都会接受，他在你们之中晃着身体，扭着屁股，被操开红肿的穴，皮肤上泛着层暧昧的红，他仰起头，不断喘息，最后连呻吟也叫不出来，射不出更多精液的精液歪着，在你们前后的夹击下，他失控的被操到流出尿液，混在腿间其他的体液之中，淫靡的气息愈加浓郁。

“乖男孩...”你抚慰他，又喜欢他因为这个哭得厉害，哪怕他被操得这样狼狈，也没有停下继续给予快慰，狠重的操干几乎叫他快要晕过去，他来回吞咽阴茎，前面的性器无法再继续高潮，于是烂熟的肉壁成为祈求得到释放的性器官，原本就吐出淫液的穴夹紧，干性高潮使他一阵收合，喷出大量的水，失控呛出惊叫。

“别着急，小婊子，”高潮让你们攀升兴奋的高峰，最后已经到达极致，另一个你更有侵略性的操到年轻男孩的深处，将精液射进他的身体，你就去吻他的耳朵，充满爱意的揉捏他的胸肉，“都射给你。”

“我真是爱死你了。”你又拍拍他的屁股，精液从他的洞里流出来，你听见他闷哼，黏黏糊糊的回应着，你没太听清内容，但你想他说的是我也爱你。


End file.
